Una nueva escuela
by Blancanakano
Summary: Es el día que Spirit y Stein empiezan en el Shibusen. Una pequeña historia del principio de la relación de este maestro y esta arma. Oneshot.


**Tenía muchas ganas de contar el principio de la historia de Spirit y Stein, como se conocieron cuando entraron en el Shibusen y todo eso. Creo que esto es, sobre todo, porque ambos me encantan y me encanta dar mi versión de una parte de la historia de la que casi no cuentan nada.**

**Me he inventado unas cuantas cosas sobre el funcionamiento de algunas cosas en el Shibusen, espero que no me matéis por ello.**

**Estos personajes no me pertenecen, si no haría yaoi hard con ellos.**

* * *

Era el primer día el curso en el Shibusen. Por todas partes había alumnos nuevos con la pegatina de "Maestro" o "Arma" pegada en la ropa.

También había muchos alumnos de años anteriores formando grupos, hablando entre ellos…

Ese día los nuevos sabrían si eran NOT o no.

Si de verdad podían pelear.

Todos estaban muy nerviosos, mirando a sus futuros compañeros.

La evaluación fue simple, ellos no tenían que hacer nada, todo era cosa de los profesores. Ellos miraban la longitud de onda de los alumnos y determinaban si eran aptos para ser EAT o no.

Después de esto se dirigían a la clase que les correspondía. Algunos encontraban pareja el primer día, otros podían tardar más, mucho más.

Trasladémonos a la clase de los nuevos EAT. Eran menos numerosos que los NOT y todos tenían un aire de asombro por encontrarse entre aquellos que de verdad podían dedicar su vida a trabajar para el Shibusen.

En esta clase había un chico pelirrojo que llevaba un uniforme escolar negro y que miraba descaradamente a las chicas. Tenía en el pecho la pegatina de "Arma". A él se acercó otro chico, este iba todo de blanco y llevaba la pegatina "Maestro" pegada en la chaqueta.

Se sentó encima de la mesa detrás de la cual estaba sentado el chico pelirrojo. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada, simplemente se estuvieron mirando el uno al otro en silencio hasta que el profesor entró en la clase.

El chico de blanco se sentó al lado del pelirrojo y el profesor empezó a pasar lista para comprobar que ningún alumno se había perdido por el camino a la clase. Ahí supieron el nombre del otro, el pelirrojo se llamaba Spirit y el chico de blanco Franken.

No se dirigieron la palabra en todo el día. Los profesores les explicaron que iban a hacer en las diferentes clases, los criterios de calificación… Lo que se hace en todos los institutos cuando comienza el curso. Parecía como si fueran chicos normales de secundaria en vez de maestros y armas.

Cuando sonó el timbre de salida, con su típico "Ding dong matón" todos los chavales recogiero corriendo sus cosas y se dispusieron a marcharse.

Algunos tenían casa en Death City pero el resto tenía que ir a los dormitorios de la academia, hasta los cuales les guiaron alumnos mayores. Franken y Spirit caminaron uno al lado del otro, sin intercambiar ni una palabra. Parecía que estuvieran unidos por algún lazo telepático y no necesitaran hablar.

Cuando llegaron a los dormitorios les dijeron en qué habitación les correspondía. Spirit y Stein estaban en la misma habitación y ninguno de los dos hizo ninguna señal de que esto le importara lo más mínimo. Franken se dirigió al cuarto para desembalar su equipaje, mientras que Spirit se quedó en la sala común hablando con otros chicos. Se le notaba muy relajado relacionándose con los otros alumnos y charlando sobre tonterías y sobre cómo se habían enterado de que estudiarían en el Shibusen.

Cuando llegó el encargado de los dormitorios para decirles que era tarde y que se fueran a dormir todos se fueron refunfuñando a sus cuartos, todavía había demasiadas cosas que no sabían de los demás y muchas cosas de las que hablar.

Spirit entró en su habitación y vio que Franken estaba tumbado en su cama, mirando al techo.

-Todavía no me has dicho nada –le dijo al pelirrojo.

-No sabía que decir, es como si no fuera necesario –se fijó en que Franken tenía un escalpelo en la mano-. ¿Para qué quieres eso?

-Me gusta diseccionar cosas… ver su interior… -dijo esto de una manera muy inquietante, acariciando el filo de la hoja y sonriendo.

A Spirit esto le dio muy mal rollo, así que decidió que lo mejor era cambiar de tema. Le había tocado un loco por compañero de habitación.

-¿Prefieres que te llamen Franken o Stein?

-Prefiero Stein. ¿Crees que podremos armonizar? Ya sabes, como maestro y arma.

-No lo sé, supongo que lo veremos en clase cuando empecemos con eso –mientras hablaban Spirit había empezado a revolver entre sus cosas para encontrar un pijama, no le apetecía ponerse a ordenar ahora.

Lo encontró en el fondo de una de sus maletas y dio un gritito de alegría. Se lo puso inmediatamente y se metió en la cama.

-¿No vas a dormir? –le preguntó a Stein, que no sa había movido desde que había llegado.

-Sí, sí –se levantó de la cama y se puso el pijama, se volvió a meter en la cama y apagó la luz.

Spirit se durmió inmediatamente, había sido un día muy ajetreado.

Stein… Bueno, Stein se quedó despierto, quieto, mirando a la oscuridad.

Cuando se levantó al día siguiente Stein ya no estaba en el cuarto.

¡Mierda! Pensó. ¡Seguro que llego tarde!

Se vistió a toda prisa y salió corriendo en dirección al Shibusen. No se podía creer que Stein no le hubiera despertado pero tampoco le extrañaba, era un chico muy raro.

Llegó justo a tiempo a la clase, cuando sonaba el timbre Estaba agotado por haber subido las interminables escaleras que llevaban hasta la academia. Se sentó al lado de Stein, no sin primero echarle un vistazo a las chicas de a clase, a las que no había podido terminar de evaluar el día anterior por la interrupción del profesor y la de Stein; y le lanzó una mirada de reproche.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado esta mañana cuando te has ido?

-Que compartamos habitación no significa que vaya a ser tu niñera, pelirrojo.

Spirit le iba a contestar algo pero en ese momento entró el profesor e hizo un anuncio que revolucionó a toda la clase.

-Hoy vamos a ver si algunos de vosotros podéis armonizar –hizo una pausa para esperar a que los estudiantes se callaran-. Pero, primero, voy a pasar lista.

Es profesor pasó lista lento, muy lento, tan lento que se podría decir que lo hacía para torturarles. Tras esos eternos diez minutos de espera empezó a hablar a sus alumnos.

-Que seáis amigos no significa que vayáis a armonizar así que quitaos de la cabeza eso de "Yo iré con No-sé-quién porque somos superultramegacolegas", no funciona así –esto arrancó algunas risas a los chicos-. Sin embargo, puede que ya se hayan formado algunas parejas –hizo una breve pausa mientras le miraban con cara expectante-. Vosotos, bajad aquí –señaló a Stein y a Spirit y a otras dos parejas.

Los seis alumnos bajaron hasta donde se encontraba el profesor. Estaban todos un poco nerviosos y tampoco tenían muy claro por qué los había señalado a ellos.

-Bien, explicaré por qué vosotros –parecía que les había leído la mente-. Seguro que os lo preguntáis. Yo, como algunos otros maestros de arma, tengo una habilidad que se llama "percepción de almas". Algunos de vosotros la iréis desarrollando con la práctica. Bueno, esta habilidad me permite ver el alma de las personas y he visto la conexión que se había formado entre las vuestras. Dicho esto, empezad – el profesor se apartó un poco y señaló a la primera pareja, una chica y un chico.

La chica se convirtió en una larga espada y el chico la cogió al vuelo, como si lo hubieran estado practicando.

-Ahora prueba a dar alguna estocada, lo que sea –el profesor observó al chaval mientras hacía lo que le había indicado-. ¿Notas que es algo natural?

-Eh… sí, algo así.

-Bien, eso es bueno, significa que os compenetráis bien. Podríais ser una buena pareja de maestro y arma. Los siguientes –esta vez señaló a Spirit y a Stein, que se encontraba a su lado.

Spirit se trasformó, con toda naturalidad, en una enorme guadaña negra y Stein lo cogió por el mango con una agilidad y una habilidad inusitada. A continuación, sin necesidad de que el profesor dijera nada hizo una serie de movimientos impresionantes, encadenándolos todos.

Toda la clase se quedó en silencio, con la boca abierta por el asombro.

El profesor interrumpió este silencio.

-¿Habías luchado o practicado antes con una guadaña?

-No, nunca –contestó Stein mientras Spirit se volvía a trasformar y se situaba al lado del otro chico.

-Vuestro nivel de sincronización es algo que no suele encontrarse sin mucho tiempo de colaboración y de trabajo en equipo, es increíble –hizo un abreve pausa mientras miraba a los dos chicos-. Bueno, los siguientes.

Todos observaron a la última pareja en silencio y luego volvieron a su sitio. Después de este breve ejercicio el profesor empezó a hablar sobre la sincronización usando a los alumnos que habían salido como ejemplo.

A Spirit esto le encantó, todas las chicas le miraban y se fijaban en él, eso era maravilloso.

Parecía que a Stein le daba igual que toda la clase los mirara. Volvía a tener cara de que no le importaba nada.

El día continuó lleno de charlas de profesores, apuntes, preguntas en las que comprobaban lo poco que realmente sabían…

Todas estas clases, que les parecían tan nuevas y tan extrañas al principio, fueron empezando a convertirse en rutina. Hubo alumnos que cogieron trabajos a medio tiempo pero ni Spirit ni Stein lo hicieron.

También tuvieron exámenes, muchos exámenes, demasiados exámenes. Ya se había formado en la clase el grupito de los empollones, como siempre. Stein era de ese grupo aunque no acabase de encajar en él, como no encajaba en ninguna parte, y Spirit se aprovechaba de ello puesto que no era tan buen estudiante como su compañero.

En algún momento del segundo o el tercero mes de curso empezaron a salirle extrañas cicatrices a Spirit. Un día, plof, por la mañana tenía una nueva. Spirit estaba convencido de que Stein sabía algo sobre eso y no quería decírselo, seguía pareciéndole un chico muy inquietante.

Ya había tenido que evitar varias veces que en uno de sus ataques de locura a lo científico loco hiciera cachitos a alguien que no tocaba, que estuviera fuera de la lista de Shimigami-sama.

No lo hacía porque le importara mucho, la verdad, lo hacía porque si Stein se la cargaba también era culpa suya.

No sabía nada de los ataques de locura que tendría en el futuro, cuando ya no fueran compañeros, maestro y arma, y cuando él ya fuera la Death Scythe de Shimigami-sama.


End file.
